Forever
by Indy657
Summary: For how long time do you have wait for love? Shouto doesn't expect more from this, that word doesn't exist in his reality. He lost the love of his brothers, his mother, his father and now, after of what's happened, he will lose Katsuki...this is not fair. Does he now just have to give up on everything?
1. Chapter 1

-The condom may have torn - said a voice - we have to wait for the toxicology to arrive.

-I Can't let him in this hallway - another voice shouted - he's bleeding on the floor.

-The room does not have cameras - said the other - we can't open the door to the defense, this is the only opportunity we have. We have to be careful.

-His lawyer is here Aizawa - said another voice - he is waiting for the expertise too, it is too risky to remove him to a room.

-Then give something for placate the pain - he shouted - we've been on this shit hallway for almost two hours, and nobody wants to give him a blanket.

-I understand ... but any medication can compromise the blood test and ... we'll have to wait, that's the best chance we have.

The wait took three hours, three fucking hours when the destroyed figure of Todoroki Shouto was curled up in a wheelchair in the hallway of a hospital wearing only a blanket that had enveloped him when he was rescued. When the expertise finally appeared the whole floor of the hall was red, the nursing staff wanted to clean, but were prevented, it was an odd situation.

In the same hallway, where it should be reserved for the sick and health professionals, were the lawyers for the Todoroki family, Shouto's sister's lawyer, the lawyers for Endevour's agency, Yuuei's lawyer, Aizawa-sensei, Nedzo-sensei, two police chiefs and the social worker from the juvenile court and a bunch of advisors, all of them arguing with each other and waiting for the expertise to arrive.

On the other side, the medical staff looked at Shouto with pity and expectation, so many of the embargoes were filed to prevent the boy from being treated that they were only able to put him in a wheelchair before being removed from it, the hospital's lawyers joined the discussion and now tried to contact a judge who authorized the preliminary examination and that the first aid was applied, but the situation was not going well.

Shouto felt no more, only the life coming out between his legs as the blood dripped, he no longer cried, he just shrank into a mediocre position hoping it was over. He was bruised, heavily bruised, burns all over his body, broken bones, his right eye was almost closed by the growing bruise, but mostly he was open.

He knew his father was violent in some ways, but he had no idea how things could get worse. He was not dumb to think that every sexual relationship would be that way, he knew it was not normal to feel that way, he just ... did not understand how it hurt to be opened that way by his own father. As if his share of suffering was disproportionate to the rest of the world.

He was wrenched from his reverie when a gloved hand gripped his wrist gently trying to catch his eye.

\- Shouto? - said the gentle voice - my name is Yuriko Himura, I am the medical expert - he raised his eyes good to her and tried to nod in agreement, but could not, he was so weak, so sore, everything was open - I will face this like an okay. Faust I need you to collect the blood from the ground for me.

\- For what? - Said a sharp voice in the hallway.

-This boy's been bleeding for three hours, there may be traces of sperm in this blood - she said harshly.

-That evidence is invalid - said the man - if anything is to be found in this blood, I assure you it will be invalidated, he in this hallway for three o'clock, anyone could have mixed something with that blood to incriminate my client.

-This is speculation - another voice shouted, and the confusion formed, but the boy paid no attention, for Himura finally led him into a room where he would be trained.

The examination took almost an hour, and as soon as she declared it finished the medical team went into action and everything went dark.


	2. The night of the party

\- I understand - said Todoroki, feeling every fiber in your heart break - You said at the beginning that it would not last, I'm not upset - He smiled a more legitimate smile, but his stomach felt as if regurgitating everything there was eaten in the last hours.

\- Okay - said Bakugou, still suspicious of the other receiving the news so well - I'll go then, we'll see you around - and gave a kiss on the cheek and left his room. As soon as the door closed, Todoroki flinched in his bed.

He had no right to be sad, he knew it was temporary, knew that what he and Bakugou had was not going to last, but ending up so suddenly, without warning, without any sign, it definitely hurt.

It had been almost four months since he and Bakugou were in an ultra-secret relationship, going to the course of provisional leave united the two in a way that the school did not unite. There were many screams, fights, insults, and some shameful nicknames for the two to start dating.

Bakugou had asked for absolute secrecy, and since Todoroki was a beginner in relationships, he had agreed. It was four months of hidden kisses, hugs, caresses a little too hot, and from day to night the end, Bakugou had put an end, claiming that he was losing focus on his goals.

From the outset Katsuki had drawn the line, saying that it was a passing thing, that he would not be that kind of hero who has an affair with any, he would be the number one hero with a stable relationship with his job. At first he had not taken into account the fact that he was called "any", but now Todoroki was really hurt.

He remembered talking about Uraraka and Midoriya had about relationship, and how cool they were with each other, how the thing with them seemed to really work. They were a different couple, simple, no exaggeration, there was no vulgarity between the two, it was only natural, Uraraka and Midoriya, so ... why could not you have that too?

He stood up and went to the bathroom and washed his face 15 times trying to quench any desire to cry that his eyes wanted to show, but even if the tears had not fallen, his nose already showed signs of irritation and coryza. Using his peculiarity he managed to stabilize the swelling in the nose and under the eyes, he would not show weakness, he could not show that he was shaken, that was never meant to last, he was never made for love, and that was right, to be alone and being alone has always been your destiny, always.

 **The night of the party**

 **Two weeks later**

\- It's just a party Shouto – said Momo standing in front of Todoroki's bedroom door, the door was closed, but the girl would not give up - you do not even have to stay all night.

\- No! - Said the boy in the room, putting the pieces of clothing in his backpack - I can't.

\- Todoroki, are you sure? It's going to be a party, even class B people come - said Mineta's voice - they're going to have beautiful girls, you're handsome you're going to get along.

\- That will not convince Mineta - Asui said, beside Momo who was still staring at the door as if it were an affront she was closed.

\- Nothing yet? - asked Midoriya's voice, joining the group.

\- He does not want to open - Momo said - He seems determined to go home.

\- Todoroki, you do not even have to drink, just being with us is enough - Uraraka said, knocking on the door. Izuku cast a funny look at her and the girl rolled her eyes away to make room for her boyfriend to do her magic.

\- Shouto, it's me Izuku - Midoriya knocked on the door waiting for an answer, immediately the door opened and everyone seemed a little disappointed to see that in just one attempt Midoriya had achieved what they had spent hours trying.

\- That's so wrong - Uraraka said, feigning jealousy.

\- Don't get me wrong, but I have to go - said the boy, locking the door behind him, putting his pack on his back.

\- But Todoroki ... - began Momo.

\- It's not fair - Asui said.

\- But... - tried to start Izuku, but the boy pulled out the cell phone and handed it to his friend who just read the message on the display from the contact "Satan."

 _"Come home now! This is not negotiable "- T.E._

The boy looked up at his friend, feeling a pain in your soul, every time he received a message so the next day was horrible. There had been days that Midoriya had been waiting for him at the gates of the dawn school to help him get to his room so that no one could see that he was limping or hiding the bruises with makeup.

\- I expect you at the same time? - he asked, returning the phone to Todoroki.

\- I'll call you when I get out - he said, getting the phone and walking down the stairs to the bedroom, the way to the exit was another complication, for every three steps he was stopped by each of his colleagues, who seemed unconvinced by his departure.

He was not even so excited at parties, because everyone seemed so alarmed.

As he was already approaching the door, feeling the weight of the delay in his stomach, a strong, familiar hand gripped his arm to make him turn.

\- Where the hell are you going? - Said Bakugou's inflexibly irritated voice.

\- I have to go home - explained in a normal tone pointing to the doorway. Bakugou looked at the door and then looked at Todoroki as if he had trouble for processing the information.

\- Bullshit, you're going to stay here and party with us - he said, starting to drag Todoroki back into the main hall.

\- I can't Bakugou - he said now, trying to pull away from the other's iron grip - I need to go home, I'm already late.

\- It's the fucking end of the semester, you can go home tomorrow - he countered, ignoring the boy's protest. Todoroki tried at all costs to loosen his arm, but Bakugou seemed to have acquired Kirishima's ability and hardened his body. He was dropped in one of the armchairs of the main hall where the thing was going to happen, as soon as he managed to get out of the way and tried to stand, Sero passed the tape around Todoroki and he was stuck - enjoy the Night Half! I'll get you something drink.

\- That's ridiculous, Bakugou! - Todoroki replied, trying to break away, but his complaints were muffled with the joyous cry of his colleagues celebrating his stay, everything happened very fast, the lights went out, the loud sound began to play a song, the people entered and the party began.

In the middle of a horrible noise of what would be the music he looked at the clock on the other side of the wall where it marked 08:15 pm, he was already late and his father would be furious, the driver of the agency should already be waiting for you on the side out of school

\- I do not have time for this - he muttered, and very discreetly he burned Sero's tape and stood up.

\- Hey! - tried to call Kirishima, but Todoroki was faster passing the people of the room - Bakugou! Todoroki is fleeing! - He circled the sound table, past the last group that came in, and before the furious figure of Bakugou reached him he built a huge wall of ice blocking the exit.

Todoroki walked through the door like it was wind, he knew that wall would not hold Katsuki if he wanted to pass. He ran to the entrance hoping the driver would still be there, but when he got there he saw no one, no car, nothing.

Exasperated, for having to fight with Katsuki, he just ran down the street as far away from the entrance as he not could be seen.

When he was in a playground nearby he pulled the phone dialing for his sister.

\- Fuyumi - he said as soon as she answered - the driver left, he did not wait for me.

\- Were you there on time? - She asked very quietly.

\- No ... but he always waited for him ... is he there? - He asked, recognizing his cautious tone.

\- Shouto, get a cab, anything, but do not get here before the driver, quick - she said, turning off her cell phone. The boy looked at the stunned phone. What should be done? There was no taxi rank within a mile radius.

\- This is not happening to me right now - he said in anguish as he started down the street hoping to find a taxi stand.

One hour and a half later, two buses and one subway he was at home, he did not tremble, his peculiarity helped him to keep his nerves in control, but his stomach already twisted with the phantom pain of the punches that he would receive.

As he walked through the door he met her sister's gaze, she seemed to be hanging between the relief in seeing him and the despair of the time that had arrived.

\- Upstairs - he said bluntly, he handed her backpack to her and braced herself - When it's over, I'll go to your room.

\- No - he said cautiously – don't leave your room until you hear that he has gone to sleep - he said, calculating his next steps - I know how to apply first aid, just don't put yourself in danger unnecessarily - and with one last glance his sister climbed the stairs to the training room, putting up with all the coolness he got, he entered.

 **3:00 am (class 1-A dormitory)**

\- Hey Deku! - cried Bakugou in the middle of the crowd, catching Midoryia's attention, the young man was sitting drinking with Iida, but he had not dropped his cell phone, Todoroki could call at any moment.

\- Yes, Kachaan - said the boy, and for a second he thought Bakugou would blow his head for calling him that childish name, but the other's face stabilized.

\- Where did Half go? - She asked, and Midoryia opened her mouth about three times to think of some excuse, but then she remembered that Katsuki did not know the implications of Todoroki going home.

\- His father asked him to go home this weekend, so he ...

\- And you let him spend the night at that crazy fucker's house, you piece of shit - Bakugou snarled now at his attention, the boy's eyes widened at the other's sentence and something clicked in his head.

\- Do you know?

\- What the hell kind of fucking question is this shit of course I know - he brandished, grabbing the other by the collar of his shirt, beginning to drag him around the room - - let's go!

\- Where - Midoryia asked in exasperation, the other man definitely had an iron grip.

\- Find that damn pokeball before something happens - said the other, coming to the bedroom door, where Izuku was finally able to free himself and a little of the other's attention.

\- Kachaan ...

\- Do not call me…

\- Bakugou - said the other taking the unfounded discussion out of the way - Shouto has my number, we have a deal if something very bad happen I'll search it - he picked up the phone showing the display without calls answered - he still did not call me, he Okay, if it gets too ugly, his sister will call me.

\- I don't give a shit about this stupid deal - snapped Bakugou - he might be fainting in the damn room and no one will know.

\- Fuyumi goes - tried to soften the tone of voice to take the attention of the two - it is three in the morning, we can not simply go to the home of the current hero number one and ask to speak with his son, it is crazy - Bakugou seemed more angry with correct logic of Deku than anything else, he looked at the party that was still a thousand an hour and turned to the younger boy grabbing the collar of his shirt lifting him off the ground to face him face to face.

\- If he calls, send a message, any shit you're going to tell me - he threatened - if I knew he was hurt and you did not tell me I'm going to tear your skin off, was I clear?"

\- Crystalline - said Midoryia as he was dropped back to the ground, in seconds. Bakugou disappeared into the crowd getting another glass of Kirishima drink. He looked at the phone's screen wondering if Bakugou was right, if Todoroki was fainting at home or something? Trying to sweep it out of his mind he went back to his desk thinking that tomorrow everything would be resolved.

 **06:00 am (class 1-A dormitory)**

The class 1-A dormitory was totally destroyed, outside everything looked perfect, but inside it looked like a hurricane had passed through it. There was garbage everywhere, scraps of drinks, disposable cups, papers, food, sound equipment was still mounted, not counting the half-dozen drunks still sleeping between the sofas and the aisles, the party had been bursting, but for one person it was just beginning.

Standing at the entrance to the dormitory, analyzing the chaos of the room was Todoroki Shouto. The boy made no sound, did not care about the trash, or the drunken people snoring around him, no ... he had only one concern. With as much fullness as he could, he walked to the center of the room and managed to sit on the only vacant space on the couch, he knew he could not go any further than this, then settle there, an easy-to-reach place for what he wanted do.

He looked around and saw Ojiro sleeping drunkenly at his side, very carefully he picked up the cell phone from his colleague's pocket and with trembling fingers dialed the number that had been in his head for months, the number that would save him, which would put a end in that nightmare. She called twice to answer.

\- _What do you want at this time, Ojiro? I hope everything is fine in the dorms_ \- Aizawa-sensei's voice said, still sleepy, it was the first day with no class and he did not need to wake up so early, students would only be dispatched for home tomorrow morning - _Ojiro?_ \- Aizawa repeated now in a tone of concern.

\- A .. Aizawa- sensei - started Shouto now in a voice choked by a cry that did not want to leave.

\- _Todoroki?_ \- he asked now truly awake - _what happened? Where are you?_

\- In ... in the dormitory - he said, feeling his nose drain along with the tears, he tried to keep the tears from continuing to speak, but he could not do both, he tried to wipe the tears with his sleeve, but she was soaked with blood so he preferred to use his trembling hand for this - I ... I need help ... - he finally said, letting the high sob escape.

And he could not say any more, why the sobbing and tears of pain took control.


	3. The Endeavor Dog

\- In ... in the dormitory - he said, feeling his nose drain along with the tears, he tried to keep the tears from continuing to speak, but he could not do both, he tried to wipe the tears with his sleeve, but she was soaked with blood so he preferred to use his trembling hand for this - I ... I need help ... - he finally said, letting the high sob escape.

\- Shouto stay on the line talk to me, I'm on the way. Are you alone? - asked the sensei, but Todoroki could no longer speak, only sobbing in pain.

\- What the hell guys, be quiet - said a still half-drunk voice - Todoroki? - asked someone approaching - What the hell happened to you?

\- What was this? - asked another equally sleepy voice.

\- What ... what the fuck, someone wakes up Midoryia or Bakugou - another voice said and soon there was no one else sleeping, everyone seemed to have awakened by the cry of the boy timidly sitting on the couch, he felt someone pick up the phone in your hand.

\- Hello? - said the voice that he recognized as Kirishima - Aizawa-sensei ... I don't know, we woke up he is sitting on the sofa in the living room, somebody gave a beating on him, he ... he is all busted ... ok, we will not move him, okay ... wait a minute - he said approaching Shouto - Ok, Todoroki can you hear me? - Kirishima asked, trying to get the boy's attention to himself - you can hear me, shake your head.

\- Don't you ask he shake your head, if he broke his spine?

\- He would not have walked here if he broke his spine - another voice said.

It was when the savior of the day arrived in the hall running, passing by everyone standing next to Kirishima.

\- Thank God Midory, he does not answer me.

\- Shouto - said Izuku's voice, wrapping his hand around the beaten boy's - one beat for yes, two for no - he said - do you understand me?

Todoroki's index finger tapped on Midoriya's palm once.

\- Great - Kirishima said, handing the phone to Midoriya.

\- Hello? Aizawa-sensei is Midoriya ... yes I can communicate with he, what do you need? ... Right. Shouto, can you walk?

Two beats

\- No. Is there any more serious injury we can't see?"

One beat

\- Yes. Shit - he continued - can you point where it is? - with a difficulty without size he pointed to the chest and to the right leg, Midorya looked at the leg exasperated by seeing that the angle was strange - is it broken?

One beat.

\- What the fuck is going on here? - Bakugou's voice came into the room, but as soon as he looked, he hit Todoroki strangled on the couch and that bunch of people around him the blond blinded - what the hell happened? - asked away people to get to Shouto - Deku damn I said yesterday ...

\- It's no time for that, Kachaan - Midoryia interrupted, exasperated by his friend's state - Aizawa-sensei is coming here, he ..."

\- Have you done the beating thing yet? - Bakugou asked, surprising Midoriya, how the hell Kachaan knew about that code, he only wore it when Todoroki had his jaw immobilized or with a lot of pain to talk.

\- Yes - he said, recording that information mentally - broken leg and thorax wound.

\- Probably broke one rib - said the other with disgust in his voice, listening to the sobbing of the other - He must be having trouble breathing - He rose furiously, putting his hand upwards in a huge explosion - ALL YOU, TAKE YOUR FUCKING FACES NEAR HIM, HE NEEDS AIR, OPEN THE WINDOWS OF THAT DORM SHIT AND STAY AWAY FROM IT NOW!

And it was as if the devils themselves had ordered, they all ran almost immediately from the center of the room opening the windows and doors and keeping distance leaving only Midoryia and Bakugou near Todoroki.

\- Thank you, Kachaan - Midoryia said, and then he turned to Shouto who was now making a grimace of discomfort as if to vomit, before he could react. Bakugou reached out and Todoroki spit a tooth at her, the boy took his tooth and threw it in the trash nearest cleand hand wiping a napkin.

\- It was the prosthesis - he said indifferently, pulling out a chair, watching the reddish medium closely. Midoryia wanted to ask how the hell Bakugou knew about the tooth prosthesis Todoroki had, and how she fell every time she took a beating from her father, but her curiosity was overcome by the need to take care of her friend. A few minutes passed when Aizawa-sensei and Mic-sensei broke through the bedroom door and headed straight for Todoroki.

\- My God - he said, looking at the boy's purple eyes, his lip cut, the bruise on his cheek, the burn on his forearm, not counting his scorched blood-stained clothing, had dried blood on his nose and he looked definitely broken - Todoroki I need to take you to a hospital, can you understand me? - he asked, approaching, but with a sudden surge of strength Todoroki grabbed Aizawa's hand by catching his attention.

\- I ... - he began in a weak, fuzzy voice - I can't go ... go to a ... hospital."

\- I understand you're scared, but…

\- I am ... I am underage - he remembered trying to contain the cry - if I leave here, he can ...

\- The U.A. also has lawyers, Shouto - tried to reassure - we will open an instance, it will not get close to you again.

\- Shouta - said Mic-sensei - the school recess ends tomorrow morning, we can't file a temporary tuition action until then, the tutelage of the school only lasts until tomorrow morning.

\- Let's find a way - he said without taking his eyes off the boy pulling on his cell phone - Chiyo? Aizawa. I need an urgent bed in the infirmary ... I don't know yet, let's find out - he said, still looking at the young man's look of dismay - We're coming. Where is Uraraka?

\- On here! - Said the girl, approaching the group.

\- I need you to take Torodoki enough for us to take his body to the infirmary.

\- Okay - she said nervously, that was a tremendous responsibility, if she missed something and hurt more Todoroki, Bakugou and Midoriya would probably kill her. She approached the top of Todoroki's head and the boy levitated, Bakugou grabbed him from the right and Midoriya from the left.

\- That - said Aizawa, pleased that the boy showed no sign of discomfort - let's go to the infirmary. The rest of you clear this mess before I suspend you for destroying the dorm.

\- Yes, Aizawa-sensei - said some timid voices.

10:30 am - Administration Office U.A.

Aizawa looked at the wall of the exasperated boardroom, he hated lawyers, always hated it, but lawyers from the U.A. always acted in a correct way, making him doubt his judgment, however, today he really wanted the whole class to die in a slow and painful death.

\- Aizawa - said Nedzo, drawing his attention - do you want to talk to him?

\- Chiyo gave you a medicine for pain, he will not wake up at night - he said, rubbing his eyes for inner peace.

\- Aizawa ...

\- He broke the boy's leg, broke two ribs, he almost had a pierced lung - said the other with disgust in his voice - and let's return him to the bastard who did it?

\- The bastard who did this is unfortunately our number one hero, who has the most astute lawyers in this country - Nedzo countered patiently – we're bound by hands.

\- When Todoroki wakes up, we can take his statement - Aizawa continued dissatisfied.

\- The boy was under U.A. when he was beaten - Nedzo recalled - he should not even have left the dormitory yesterday. Dormitory that was in an illegal party with all the students of the class A and B of the first year.

Aizawa scowled to kill each of her students. He knew it would not be easy to go against Endeavor, but he did not know it was practically impossible. As soon as they arrived at the infirmary he activated the director telling the story, only to be surprised by the number one news in all the news.

\- The youngest son of the Endeavor Hero was missing - said the anchor of the morning newspaper - Hero number one triggered the police earlier today about the disappearance of the young man:

"Shouto came home last night, we were going to have a special dinner to celebrate the end of the U.A. semester, but the car that was going to get him waited until late, but he never showed up."

Safe sources claim that an illegal party took place last night in the U.A. dormitory. And most likely young Todoroki was at the party. Endeavor claims that his son does not do this kind of thing but believes that the influence of the new colleagues may have affected the young man's judgment:

"We all know that the U.A. is not what it once was, we already had an invasion this year and one of the students was kidnapped, no wonder that an illegal party was held in their dorms. The boy was under the tutelage of the U.A. when they disappeared, they need to rule on the case. "said the family lawyer.

There is still no word on the whereabouts of Jovem Todoroki, nor the U.A.

And it was that annoying voice that touched Aizawa's mind as he stepped through the infirmary door, and he approached the bed where Shouto slept being veiled by a very serious Bakugou.

\- Where is Midoriya? - he asked, approaching.

\- He went to the bedroom to reassure the others - he said without taking his eyes off Todoroki, he hesitated for a while before continuing.

\- Baku ...

\- I saw the news - he said flatly, a scowl forming in his face.

\- So you already know how delicate the situation is - he tried to argue, but the boy took his eyes off Todoroki for the first time and then he saw, the red in his eyes, and the rancor of that situation.

\- Fuck you - he said bitterly - Shouto crawled here for help, and this shit school is going to give you that son of a bitch.

\- We don't have a lot of options, we've been caught unawares - he snapped - Enji obviously expected something like that, he acted too fast.

\- Then think of something damn mummy - spat the boy in disgust - or will you wait to do something when it happens again?

\- Bakugou - Aizawa said, approaching the intimidating young man - I know you're upset about the situation, but I will not let you lack respect, no matter the situation.

\- Respect is achieved - said the boy staring at Aizawa with hatred in his eyes - and until now no one in this damn school has done anything to get mine or his, so stop that fucking and do something, this is a fucking school of heroes, be one - He turned his gaze to the poor, unlit teenager on the infirmary bed.

When Izuku arrived at the dormitory everything was partially organized, but all his colleagues were crowded in the living room watching the news, where a circus will arm. The case of the disappearance of the number one hero's son had won the country and what seemed to neighboring countries as well.

You could see the front of the school packed with reporters all waiting for some sort of direction statement. On the coffee table were stacked some 30 cell phones, all off, probably to prevent the parents from contacting them.

\- Hey guys - Midoriya said as she approached the group, and most of them stood.

\- How is Todoroki?

\- He is fine?

\- Have you seen this?

\- What's Aizawa going to do?

\- Shouto is stabilized, he broke his leg, two ribs, he took a very heavy beating, but Recovery Girl thinks he'll be fine, he just needs rest.

\- You saw that? - Uraraka said, pointing to the TV.

\- Me and Kachaan came on the cell phone - he said - I don't know what they're going to do, but I don't think we're going to like it.

\- How did they hear about the party? - Asked Momo - our parents are calling, so we turn off cell phones.

\- I don't know - Izuku said - Kachaan stayed in the infirmary should he wake up, I think he'll just wake up at the end of the day.

\- They're blaming the school - Kirishima said - They say Shouto's disappearance is our fault, we all saw him going home yesterday, we can witness him ...

\- We saw Shouto leave the dormitory - Izuku corrected bringing the reality to the group - no one saw him get in the car and go home, that is what the lawyer of Endeavor will allege, that Shouto left here and someone attacked him. And the responsibility will be at school for letting him go out at night alone.

\- But Endeavor said in the interview that he called Todoroki to go home, it's his fault - Mineta said.

\- But he sent a car - recalled Momo, sitting down on the couch - The rules of the school say that internal students can only be escorted by their parents or authorized by teachers after curfew, the car must be an official of Endeavor's agency.

\- So if he did not go home, who did this to him? - Sero asked and it was time for Midoriya to take a deep breath, it was time for things to be clear.

\- Guys I need all of you to feel - patient asked - many things will happen in the next few days it is very important that we all be on the same page.

3:45 pm (U.A. Administration Office)

The school entrance was crowded, reporters, parents of students, all seemed exasperated seeking some direction, 15 minutes ago that director Nedzo had given the official note that Todoroki Shouto was under their tutelage, and exact 3 minutes that Enji Todoroki he had arrived at the school premises, with an army on his lap.

Next to him were lawyers, heroes from his agency, the police chief, and a social worker, all to compose the circus he had armed.

\- Why can't Mr. Todoroki see his son? - asked the lawyer - it took you almost ten hours to say that the boy was under your tutelage, the least you can do is let my client see his son.

\- We are suing Mr. Todoroki - said Director Nedzo - we believe that Todoroki's aggression was caused by his father, there are several injuries that point to the use of Mr. Todoroki's peculiarity, and he may be responsible by the state of the young person. We can't subject the victim to the abuser so he can coerce him.

\- This is ridiculous - said the lawyer - this is speculation, my client is a worried father whose son was under the tutelage of this institution who left him to wander alone by night, now to try to defend his image, you will accuse the hero number one of abuse?

\- There will be no speculation when the skill confirms the aggression - Aizawa said, trying to keep calm, without taking his eyes off the figure of Endeavor who was standing behind his lawyer, like an owner waiting for his dog to stop barking - our doctor did the preliminary exams on the boy, and has already issued a report.

\- This report was invalidated - said the second lawyer delivering a paper to Aizawa - the judge's decision says that due to the institution's delay in informing the young Todoroki's whereabouts any examination, expertise or information on the case provided by you is invalidated, for be biased.

\- We will appeal - Director Nedzo said calmly - now, gentlemen, if you don't mind, today is the last day of the school year, and as far as I know Todoroki's tutelage is ours until tomorrow morning.

\- At seven - Endeavor finally said, staring at Aizawa - try to keep my son safe there - and just as the train entered he left, the lawyers and the social worker still delivered the subpoenas on child negligence, and they left. .

\- I don't believe in this guy's face - Mic-sensei said - Where's Toshinori?

\- He was out of town, he must be arriving - said Nedzo-sensei - I'm going to sue the legal one again, and agree Todoroki needs his statement if we're not lost.

\- The sedative still has two hours of effect - Aizawa said.

\- We don't have two hours - said Nedzo - wake up the boy, explain the situation and take his statement. And tell one of Enji's dogs that we're going to take the official statement, I don't want that invalidated as well by being cohesive.

\- That's irresponsible, Nedzo - said Mic - has not the boy been beaten twenty-four hours ago, and will you submit him to a testimony with that guy?

\- If I had more time, of course I would not do it - said the director - but we have only a few hours to keep him from returning to his father's custody, the time of kindness is over. Wake up the boy!

Enfermaria U.A.

When Todoroki's unpopulated eye opened, the first thing he saw was the blonde figure of Bakugou Katsuki sitting on a chair next to his bed, he was still wearing the same clothes that were with him early in the morning, his hair still it was confusion that had always been, but his posture was less aggressive than normal, more tense, more like he was digesting something very bad in his mind.

\- Katsuki - Todoroki said, still half anesthetized. "Good Lord I love morphine," he thought. Bakugou did not turn to face him immediately, just kept staring at the sheets and massaging, which Todoroki had just now realized was his thumb - Kat? - he tried again, the other closed his eyes tightly, turning finally to face him.

\- How are you? - he asked now, squeezing Todoroki's full hand - they did a lot of damage on you.

\- I know - he said relieved that the other man was finally facing him - What happened? Where I am?

\- In the infirmary - he said, standing up to get closer to the younger, he sat on the edge of the bed to lean over him and manage to speak lower - the Recovery Girl gave him a strong sedative, you slept all day.

\- Status?

\- One broken leg and two fanged ribs - he said simply - your face is swollen and his arm burned, but you still looks like a damn rock star, do not worry - Todoroki had to laugh at the other's comment, but then he regretted it, for his lungs pressed against his fractured ribs and he let out a sigh of pain - no laughter or half jerks.

\- Right - she agreed timidly. Bakugou pulled the strands of Todoroki's fringe out of his eyes to face him and when the redhead looked at him he could see the frown, he was not well, it seemed that he was restraining himself to not explode with anger - Katsuki talk to me.

\- Why should I, if you do not talk to me - he said, hardening his expression for letting her go.

\- What are you talking about? - He asked, looking worried, the drug still working miracles with his nerves.

\- Yesterday, Shouto - he said, trying to get through the message - you could have told me yesterday that you were going home because the old man called you, I would not have let you go.

\- Not that...

\- Why did not you stay in the damn party? - he asked, pressing the boy's hand more between his - we had a deal, when it was too much you would call me, why did not you call me?

\- I thought ...- she began - I understand what happened ... that ... it was over when we ... you know, when we're done - and if it were possible the face of Bakugou got even angrier.

\- What do you think I'm your piece of shit? - he asked really angry - do you think that just because we are not together anymore I stopped caring? I'm not an insensitive idiot.

\- But ...

\- It's over because I have to focus on my career, not because I stopped liking you, you retard - said the other in a tone of conversation. Todoroki still saw himself opening and closing his mouth a few times processing what he had - and still had to know for Deku's fucking.

\- Are you angry that I did not tell you, or why did you find out about Izuku? - he asked weakly, gaining a warning look from the other.

\- Shouto, we've already talked about this - he said in the more controlled tone he'd heard the blond wear - what we have is ours, do not involve anyone else in it, let alone the fucking Deku.

\- So we still have something? - Asked the boy, full of courage, probably granted by the medication - we were not made to last and ...

\- Let's talk about it when you're not stoned - concluded the blonde trying to soften the mood, Todoroki shrank back into bed feeling the annoyance of the unfinished conversation add up to all the latest events of that damn day, only when Bakugou bowed and planted a kiss on his forehead that he realized he did not have to say anything, that was not a conversation for that moment – don't scare me like that, or I'll kill you myself.

\- Okay - he said, trying not to choke on that strand of happiness that struggled desperately to take care of his chest, it was such a small sensation but so good that he wanted to forget the horrible night he had, it was almost surreal - I will not, I promise - he said, trying to smile, but the movement stopped at his severed lip.

\- It's good that we're understood - said the other, still playing with the lock of the other's hair - Now comes the bad part. There's an army of suit people outside wanting their testimony or something - Todoroki looked at the closed door and only then realized that only he and Bakugou were in the infirmary.

\- What time is it?

\- It's about 4:00 p.m. - he said - They had to wake you up to get the deposition. It's a bit complicated.

\- As well? - he asked now, trying to get up, but Bakugou kept him firmly on the bed - what happened?

\- The old man is smarter than we thought.

A few minutes later the ward door opened and the circus entered, lawyers, police chiefs and police officers crowded around Todoroki's bed, Recovery Girl seemed to have given firm instructions on how to act in the infirmary, and they were all seated in their due places. Aizawa-sensei stood next to U.A. waiting for the whole thing to begin, Bakugou had raised the bed a few inches so that Shouto could see everyone, he arranged the lunches not to cause more pain to the boy and with the help of the Recovery Girl kept the boy comfortable.

\- Very well - said the interrogator - please tell me your name.

\- Todoroki Shouto - the boy said in the steadier tone his weakness had managed to process.

\- Age?

\- Sixteen years.

\- May I call you Shouto? - He asked politely.

\- Yes - said the boy, feeling comfortable with the agent's attitude.

\- Very well, Shouto - he began - I don't know if your Young Bakugou informed you, but we are here to ascertain your testimony of what happened last night when you were injured.

\- Yes - said the young man, trying to keep the nervousness out of his stomach.

\- Let's start, by early evening, what did you do at 7:00 p.m.?

\- I ... - he began thoughtfully - I had just returned from the market and entered the dormitory, my classmates were excited about the end of the semester, they wanted to start a party.

\- Did you want to participate?

\- Not really - he said awkwardly - I don't like parties.

\- Okay, and then what did you do?

\- I went to my room and I got a message from my father, telling me to go home.

\- Did he say why you had to go home?

\- No - he replied, trying to remember everything - The message did not say anything, so I called my sister, she just told me that the agency car was picking me up at 8:00 p.m.. So I started packing up my things.

\- About this - Endeavor's lawyer said, surprising everyone - The message was to warn you that Shouto's mother had left the hospital and was back home, he wanted to make a suppressed son.

\- What did you say? - Shouto asked, reacting faster than usual.

\- Your mother is at home, Shouto - said the lawyer with a devilish smile - your father is anxious for you to meet again - A dead silence took over the room as it descended two degrees, Endeavor's dog had finally bitten in the right place.


	4. You and I were never meant to last

\- Don't even think about it - Katsuki warned, still holding the phone to his ear - Not Hinata-san was talking to Shouto, you can talk.

\- Let me talk to her - Todoroki said shakily, the medication was re-administered to his system and he was almost sleeping – Katsuki! - but Bakugou grabbed the other's hand and held him still. Hinata-san was the nurse who took care of her mother's ward, Bakugou had gone with Todoroki so often with the hospital that the two had exchanged numbers in case something happened to the boy's mother and she could not reach Shouto.

\- Okay - he said, taking a deep breath - Thank you - he hung up the phone and looked at your boyfriend.

\- Don't lie to me - Shouto demanded in the strongest tone he could muster, but his throat had already closed soon after his father's accursed lawyer had let go of his asset.

If he depended on Bakugou, he would take Shouto from that hospital and hide him until someone of good spirit killed Endeavor slowly, thus freeing all that damn family.

However, unfortunately, nothing was so simple and he would need to use all his expertise to circumvent it situation and prevent that goddamn Cream Boy from doing the stupidity he knew he would do

\- Katsuki, I know when you lie ... don't do this to me.

\- He took her this morning - he confirmed, making Shouto's heart stop - Hinata-san said she even received a letter from the doctor saying she was healthy and could go out. Before you think about doing what I know you want do, stop and calm down

\- I can't ... - Shouto began feeling the room getting smaller - I ... he will hurt her, I know ... I can't let it happen ...

\- You're in a hospital bed with a broken leg and fucked ribs, you can be a bit selfish - said the exasperated blonde. After the announcement of his mother's return to the arms of Endeavor, Shouto had a panic attack, it was with much effort that Bakugou and Recovery Girl calmed the boy, however the whole circus had to leave the infirmary, and the testimony was interrupted.

They were still waiting for the moment to enter again, but Shouto did not seem willing to receive anyone else, the medication was about to begin to take effect soon and he was going to quit.

\- Just tell them what he did - Bakugou said, trying to catch the redhead's attention, but it was too late, Shouto was looking lost, that damn lost look that indicated he was about to do something very wrong - Shouto, please - begged the other knowing exactly what was to follow, he grabbed the other's exasperated hand to make him face - Shou don't do this to me, please.

\- Katsuki, I need to ask one thing - the other said in a whisper, still not looking at him, and it was Bakugou's turn to close his eyes for fear of hearing the request.

\- No...

\- I want you to go to the dormitory - he said softly - take a shower, change your clothes, and then come and see me, spend the night here with me.

\- I'm not going to leave you idiot - the other shouted.

\- Tell the others what's going to happen - he finally asked, making eye contact - Say it all if necessary, I ... I think that's what we need right now.

\- Did you hear me when I said I was not going to get off the drug on your side? - The irritated blond snapped, but Todoroki's calm expression made his nerves cool instantly – don't look at me like that.

\- Do this for me - he said, lifting his trembling hand to caress the other's face - Go to the dorm, stay there for an hour, and then come back to me.

\- I...

\- It will be a long night - he murmured in all its fullness - just stay with me.

 **You and I... were never meant to last - part 01**

\- We are already in the middle of the night and the drama of the hero's family number one drags on. It was confirmed that younger Todoroki suffered physical aggression last night, and the number one hero is being charged by U.A. to be responsible for these aggressions. However, the defense claims that this is nothing more than a maneuver from the school to get rid of the guilt of having left yet another flaw in their safety. "

Dabi watched the news without much emotion, usually watching when he or the League of Villains appeared, but today was a special occasion, today he was watching the beginning of the fall of that damn fire hero. He walked through his room opening the first drawer of the dresser, paying for a black sock he turned it on the bed, the sock spit a pen-drive.

\- That will be your nail in the coffin, you old bastard - he said, putting the pen-drive in his pocket and leaving the room.

When Bakugou entered the dormitory he believed that he would find the place still destroyed, however, his colleagues had done an incredible job aligning things, as soon as the blonde entered the room the colleagues stood up and shot him with questions.

\- I don't know - he said in a tone that ended the conversation. He did not want to talk to anyone, see anyone, he just wanted to take a shower and go back to Shouto, for the last couple of hours before the boy's return to the devil's clutches.

\- Where's Shouchan? - Izuku asked, Bakugou grimaced at the affectionate nickname and found himself sitting in a puff in the middle of the room. Deku had affectionate nicknames with Shouto, and what did he have? Just a series of insults, he never stopped to think about it until that guy pointed out that question.

 _Flashback_

 _\- I know it's temporary - Shouto began, his head resting on Bakugou's lap, both of them in the blond's room just spending time together - but we could have nicknames._

 _\- Nicknames?_

 _\- Yes, those cute things that couples call each other - he said thoughtfully, staring up at the ceiling, while the other played with a portable game - I could call you Kat._

 _\- You already call me Kat - Bakugou said, keeping his eyes on the game - and besides, I'm not good with those things - That sentence snatched a shocked look from Todoroki, who stood up to face the blonde._

 _\- How is it? - He asked, tearing the game out of Bakugou's hands._

 _\- Hey! - only when he saw the boy's expression of shock that he realized that this was an argument - I don't care about that nickname shit, I don't know how to do that._

 _\- Half - started Todoroki listing on the fingers - Half-way, Pavé, Cream, Strawberry Scratchpad, Thermostat, Canada Flag, Tododonki, Pokebola, Icyhot and its Hot & Cold variation, and those are not even worse._

 _\- There are not so many ..._

 _\- I even set some by category, as those offend my choice of life as Hot & Cold / Platonically Gay - he continued listing - once you changed my contact from Izuku's phone to "I'm emo and I'm proud" - continued - we also have Avatar Wannabe, Zuko the Sequel, Prince Zukou, or simply Zuko, you have a serious problem with this character, look for help._

 _\- I can't believe you remember them all - Bakugou began, feeling a hint of pride as Shouto remembered each of his insults._

 _\- Calm down - she said, biting her lips lightly, trying to remember the rest - I have not even joined the Disney princesses yet. You already called me Rogue, Harley quinn Cosplay and our traditional Elza, Elza abandoned, Elza frustrated, Elza after the drought and what I found most offensive in our time together, "Elza after the fire."_

 _\- You have several options, just choose one - said Bakugou without any defense, nor did he realize that he had given so much nicknames to Todoroki._

 _\- I want one that does not make me want to punch your face as soon as it comes out of your mouth - said the boy, returning to lie down on the lap of the other returning the game - Start thinking or I'll start to reciprocate the offensive nicknames, your damn pineapple._

 _End of Flashback_

\- In the end I never gave you a nickname - he said to himself, ignoring the noise of the room, only when Kirishima shook his arm that he came back to reality.

\- Dude are you okay?

\- Yes - said the other, trying to be focused - I'm going to take a shower and go back to the infirmary - he announced as he stood, but Midoriya stopped him.

\- You don't need Kaachan, I'll stay with Todoroki at night - said the other - Go rest, you'll stay with him all day.

\- Because it's my job to be with him, not yours - he countered more irritably than he intended. The rest of the room stared at Bakugou with doubt in his eyes until Midoriya finally asked.

\- Kaachan ... how did you know about Endeavor and all those things about Shouchan? - The blond made a grimace at the precision of Deku's question, but he had promised Shouto to tell it all, so let's start at the beginning.

\- Because these are things every boyfriend must know - he said, and the room fell into a dead silence.

\- As well...? - Kirishima asked slowly as if afraid to finish the question and die charred.

\- You heard, Shouto and I have been dating for four months - said the other throwing in the towel - and since I'm an idiot, we kept it a secret - and then the room reacted.

\- As well?

\- FOUR MONTHS DUDE? WHAT A TREATMENT!

\- I can't believe Todoroki did not tell me anything ...

\- This is a violation of the dorm code ...

\- Hold still - Midoriya said, still looking at Katsuki incredulous - You asked for a secret, did not you?

\- It's not your fucking Deku's ass - growled the boy, trying to contain his frustration - I know I sucked, I know I was not an exemplary boyfriend, but I don't need to hear any of that shit now - he said pause closing his eyes and opening with again - that damn old man took his mother from the hospital and is using to blackmail him.

\- What! - Exclaimed Midoriya in shock - how-how do you know that?

\- That's not important - said the other - What matters is that he's giving testimony now, and lying about the assault, he's going to say he does not remember anything and that damn pig is going to get away.

The noise in the room was deafening, no one seemed pleased with the situation, especially now that he had heard everything that would happen through Midoriya's mouth.

\- And you're going to let that happen? - Uraraka furious furious behind Izuku - will he let him do that? Don't you care what happens to him? You're a bitch Bakugou ... - and his speech was cut off by an explosion in the hands of the blond who shut the room, Uraraka recoiled when he saw the angry, glazed eyes of the blond, it was pure hatred and anger being contained by God knows what.

\- Never more - he began in a cold, sharp voice - Open that damn mouth to tell me I don't care about him - The silence reigned again in the room as the blond stared at each one expecting someone to challenge him, but no one really dared say something, at last he continued - the school is moving a bunch of actions trying to take his guard from the old man, but without proof they will not succeed.

\- So ... - Izuku began uncertainly - how much time does he have?

\- I'll stay with him until morning, but ... I don't know, Shouto when he enters that suicidal way ... - The blond stopped feeling something in his throat that prevented him from keep talking - ... he asked me to update your all about what's going on, and ask that we even have a better plan than that shit that the school is setting up to keep its mouth shut and ... - he sat back on the couch breathing deep.

Class 1-A was not a giant family, there were some who were closer than others, others who barely spoke, but all knew each other and intertwined in some way. But that year of coexistence did not prepare them to watch Bakugou Katsuki sit on a low-head couch trying to control his breathing. Bakugou was strong, unbreakable, furious and something to be arrested, he did not care about anyone, he did not care for jokes, he did not care about the interaction of his colleagues, he wanted the top, to be number one and would go over any one for this.

However, it seemed that there was a piece that the number one could not overcome, a piece that shook him above all else, a piece that he tried to ignore for a long time, and now it was broken. The blonde took a deep breath, forcing his lung to hold any feeling that it was to knock him down, he rubbed his eyes roughly by wiping the moisture he wanted to form, and finally let out all the air in his body, adjusting his heartbeat.

It was no time for that, Shouto needed him firmly. The blond felt a heavy, heavy hand on his shoulder and then looked up at Kirishima who was smiling at him with understanding.

\- Don't worry - the redhead said firmly - we'll find a way and save him - The blonde turned his gaze to classmates and everyone seemed more determined than ever.

Class 1-A was not a family, but together they were indestructible.

 **In some city bar**

\- An manifestation is concentrated near U.A. in support of the Endeavor Hero, people are really annoyed at the School's stance on the Todoroki case, we have here with us one of the main members of the protest, Mr. Kinomoto - the reporter then passed the microphone to a man of medium height and look glazed, looked like an ordinary guy, but his eyes were glazed like lenses.

\- What this school is doing is absurd, Endeavor is our hero number one, they can't foul his name with lies - the man said through the furious crowd - stop hurting our hero!

Dabi glanced at the TV over the laptop screen and wanted to laugh, as there was someone in the world who followed Enji of his own volition.

\- This guy muuuust have many friends - Toga laughed beside him - I think I'll play with them.

\- I need you here - Dabi said, turning his gaze to the computer.

\- You have not found him yet?

\- Almost - said the other, looking at the addresses and numbers he needed, until he finally found the one he was looking for.

"Katsuki, Bakugou - cellphone 090-9862-2242"

\- I'm done - said - you want to eat something?

\- I don't know - said the girl thoughtfully - I'm thinking of going to the rally and having fun, will not you come with me?

\- I have a deal to settle, but I'll meet you later, do not go get lost, I need you tonight - said the other, coming off the table. Toga still waved happily as the other stepped out of the bar, outside Dabi took out his own cell phone saving the number he'd just retrieved, things were about to look ugly for the damn fire hero.

 **Dormitory 1-A**

Bakugou went down to the room properly bathed and lined up, he took Shouto's pillow and some items from his room, probably he had not even bathed since the beating. When he arrived in the room, he found the class in a non-standard training, looking at the clock he saw that he still had half an hour before returning to the infirmary.

\- What the fuck are you doing? - He asked, approaching.

\- We're working - Momo said, passing the computer to Kaminari - you try.

\- You sit here - Uraraka asked, tapping on one side of the sofa, Katsuki looked at her suspiciously, but he sat down anyway - we saw a part of the UA process, a site just leaked everything and we ended up seeing, they really don't have anything, and the judge who is in the case does not want to listen to them because they think they are using Endeavor to avoid going through another scandal.

\- Then we had an idea - said Iida - and if another lawyer filed suit, this time representing Todoroki, it would be an action of the victim against the assailant, directly.

\- Shouto would never accept that - Bakugou countered with precision - he believes any defense maneuver he's going to do will cause Endeavor to harm his mother, it can't be in his name.

\- Then it'll be yours - Midoriya suggested, shocking the blonde.

\- How is it?

\- Obviously this lawsuit is being judged on the basis of what the public thinks is right - Momo said - They condemn the U.A. why Endeavor came in the press first if showing a worried parent, you will do the same, but if showing the boyfriend worried about his safety.

\- You want me to file suit against Endeavor? - questioned understanding the logic of colleagues - you eat shit? We have no evidence of any ill-treatment, Shouto looks like a ninja's drug to hide his wounds.

\- Not all of them - Midoriya replied, turning the computer screen to show a series of photos of Todoroki, all dated.

\- What the fuck is that Deku?

\- Every time he came in he would call me to rescue him at the gate - Midoriya began - I applied first aid, but there were things I did not know if they were right, and since we could not go to the hospital and Recovery Girl, I would ask my father.

Bakugou widened his eyes remembering that Deku's father was a doctor living in China with the other family, even though the bastard had abandoned Aunt Inko, Deku still seemed to want to keep in touch with the old man.

\- I'd take the pictures and send them to him - the boy went on - and they're all dated, we might have something.

\- That's something - said Bakugou, looking at the gallery with more than 50 photos of his boyfriend's wounds - but I don't know if that's enough. People know me from the sports festival, and you have seen the shitty impression I left, they will associate me as a bad thing for Shouto.

\- That's why when Endeavor comes looking for you, you go with him - Uraraka said - you're going to be photographed with him, and he's going to make a statement, we can make a statement saying we knew about your romance.

\- Romance - said Kirishima, drawing his attention to himself - four months dude, and you did not tell me anything, what the hell, bro?

\- No one knew shit hair - said the blonde.

\- I knew - said Mineta, sitting next to Sero, the whole room turned uncertainly to him - I-I witnessed the two of you having wild sex in Momo's room - and then the whole room plunged into what would be a silence embarrassed followed by a shout of exclamation of shock.

\- Do you have had sex yet? – question Uraraka in shock.

\- IN MY ROOM BAKUGOU? - shouted Momo furiously.

\- That definitely breaks the rules of living in the dormitory – laughed Sero, staring at Iida's frozen face.

\- It was the most traumatic experience of my life - Mineta said, shuddering, but to the surprise of the others, Bakugou merely laughed.

They had never heard Bakugou laugh, not laughing spontaneously, just laughing at people, but it was a shy but very satisfied chuckle.

\- About this - said the blonde - I have something to confess.

 _Flashback_

 _Two months ago_

 _\- Mineta, you pervert - Jirou shouted - stop coming into our rooms and stealing our underwear._

 _\- I did not do anything - said the little purple mouse with a treacherous grin in the room. And soon a sizeless confusion formed, with people shouting and running, Mineta seemed not to really care about the girls' complaints, though they all expressed how much they hated him._

 _Bakugou, who was in the kitchen slicing some greens for Saturday night's community dinner looked at the scene with indifference, he did not like to get into the group's business, but that purple shit really deserved a lesson, and he knew very well what he was going to do . Very discreetly he stood beside Todoroki and began to speak so softly that only the boy could hear._

 _\- Hey Half - he said, still focused on cutting the vegetables, but aware that he had captured the boyfriend's attention - I have a proposal._

 _\- I hear you - said Todoroki, peeling the boiled eggs for salad._

 _\- I want to give you a lesson on the purple mouse - he said very discreetly, making Todoroki raise his eyebrows with interest - I need you to talk to Yaoyorozu, we need her room._

 _\- Bakugou, if you're going to assault someone, exclude me from this - said the other, raising his eyes slightly to his boyfriend - I will not be suspended for beating someone as insignificant as Mineta._

 _\- But would you be kicked out for hitting me? - asked the other, genuinely intrigued - Am I worth the expulsion?_

 _\- Certainly - replied Shouto, returning to his task without looking at him - Sometimes I ask myself how I have not punched you in the face yet, there are days when you irritate me so much._

 _-There are also days when you irritate me so much - Bakugou replied - but I look at your handsome ass and everything looks good - Todoroki found himself grinning at the joke and dropped his eggs completely to his boyfriend, he knew that the kitchen It was crowded, but the play was worth it._

 _\- I'm in - he said in a low tone, still not being heard by the others - What do you have in mind?_

 _\- Go to my room tonight and we'll discuss the details._

 _During the week, Todoroki chatted with Momo who released the key from her room, as directed she commented that she needed to go out to buy lingerie with the girls, and that she had just tasted a new pair, thus casting the bait for the little pervert._

 _That same afternoon, Bakugou and Todoroki waited in the hallway of the girls' room, and then they saw the small, grotesque figure of Mineta entering Momo's room._

 _\- Our cue - Bakugou said as he closed the door - are you ready?_

 _\- Only if you promise to never ask me to do this again - Todoroki demanded, looking at the closed door, Bakugou smiled and planted a quick kiss on the boyfriend's lips._

 _\- First and last time, I promise - he said, making a noise as he tried to unlock the unlocked door, he waited 7 seconds, which would be the time Mineta would probably hide under the bed and enter with Shouto._

 _He could still see the other's feet crawling under the bed and smiled contentedly, Todoroki just rolled his eyes ready for his speech._

 _\- Lock the door - he said, remembering the rehearsal, and soon Bakugou locked the door and pushed forward the bicolored boy, kissing him furiously, Shouto had to laugh at Bakugou's moaning and moaning, and then they both threw themselves into Momo's bed most likely kneading Mineta that was just below them._

 _\- Get this outfit your whore that I'll fuck you until you limping - Bakugou said to a scarlet Todoroki, the blond made a gesture for the redhead to speak his speech, but if Todoroki said something now he would fall into laughter - come Shouto! Don't be like that, I like to hear you._

 _\- Katsu ... Ahgh ! - Shouted Shouto as Bakugou suddenly squeezed his belly to start a cry of surprise from him - Katsuki ... slowly - said the other panting to hold the laughter._

 _And then they started moaning and pretending to be undressing, Bakugou had hidden some of their clothes and placed them behind Momo's pillows, and then began throwing the pieces on the floor, making a lot of noise and movements in the bed._

 _\- Shouto, are you wearing her lingerie? - Katsuki asked a Todoroki blushing, the redhead tapped a warning on Bakugou's arm that responded by slapping the boy's arm again - so what do you like? - and began tapping on Shouto's leg of moaning in protest, but in the context of the situation became quite erotic._

 _The blond gave a thumbs-up to his boyfriend's groan and continued to pound on Shouto, then the redhead became irritated by the constant blows and got threw a pillow in the boyfriend, Bakugou gave an indignant look and soon the two began to figther caps as if they were two kids five-year-olds._

 _Soon the blonde announced._

 _\- Be ready, my love, I'll come in - he said, and before Todoroki could say anything, Bakugou ruled him, he tried to fight with a great commotion on the bed._

 _\- Katsuki ... wait, what you ... hey - and before he could do something Bakugou ripped off his shoe and tied him to the bed, taking the boy's right foot and began pressing the relaxation points._

 _The groan that Todoroki released was worthy of a porn star, very proud Bakugou continued pressing the stitches on the foot of the boyfriend, he knew that Shouto's weakness was massage, there was nothing more efficient to make him surrender._

 _\- Stronger - asked the greatest, completely forgetting what he was really doing - there ... Katsuki, I love that, stronger ... arggg this is so good! - Katsuki bit his lip trying not to laugh at the situation, Shouto was too good to be true._

 _\- You like that? Then he takes it - and twisted his foot at a perfect angle for stretching, making the other boy roll his eyes, the moan was louder than he planned, but deserved the merit - come here, you whore - said dropping Shouto's foot, the redhead whimpered at the abandonment of the massage, but then knelt on the bed like Bakugou for the final number - let's see if you can handle it._

 _\- Bakugou, I need your ... your ..._

 _\- Come on ... say ..._

 _\- "I'm not going to say that" - whispered Shouto too low for Mineta to hear - "it's embarrassing."_

 _\- If you don't say I'll do you that - Bakugou said in a normal tone._

 _\- What... ? - Shouto began, but Bakugou punched him in the stomach and made him release a gasp of strangled pain, the boy turned to his disbelieving boyfriend, but only received an apologetic smile._

 _\- Damn Shouto, how the ass is so tight if my dick lives on her - Bakugou said, as if he had been talking about the weather, and Todoroki had to shrink with embarrassment when his boyfriend started jumping on the bed like he was on top of a horse, the two continued to fake sex for a few seconds until Bakugou made a gesture that indicated that he was near the end, with a final jump and an exaggerated shout they reached their fictitious orgasm leaving in bed laughing satisfied, having completed the task ._

 _\- I'm so open - said Todoroki, relaxed and genuinely happy with the joke - you broke up with me._

 _\- That's what I do, it's done with people - Bakugou said and pulled something out of his pants pocket, Shouto looked perplexed at what it would be like a condom tied with something really grotesque inside of it. Not caring Bakugou threw the condom on the floor for Mineta to see._

 _\- Don't throw the condom over there - Todoroki said - If Momo sees, she'll find out I wear her lingerie - she continued, not believing that she was saying it - like Uraraka._

 _\- You're right - Bakugou said, taking the condom with the clothes, they made noise as if they were wearing their clothes and they left the bed, Shouto still had his foot numb from the massage and limped off the bed - was I too strong?_

 _\- Fuck you, Katsuki - Shouto chuckled, realizing what he had said._

 _\- I'd rather fuck you - said the other - do you want another round?_

 _-"God, please, no" - came a low voice under the bed. Todoroki wanted to laugh, but turned to Bakugou._

 _\- Not here - he said thoughtfully - I think we can use Izuku's room, or Mineta's._

 _\- You who knows, bitch - said the blond, coming out of the room and closing the door. Minutes later they could see Mineta coming out of Momo's room as if he had seen a ghost, Bakugou swore he'd seen tears in the little creature's eyes._

 _\- I can't believe you persuaded me to do that - Todoroki said as he entered Bakugou's room with the blond man behind, and they both fell to the floor laughing._

 _\- The damn will never look at a pair of lingerie the same way - laughed the blonde, pulling Todoroki to bed with him - we should have done that a long time ago._

 _\- No - said the redhead - it was perfect, I never imagined pretending to have sex would be so much fun._

 _\- Well - Bakugou said, taking a deep breath and controlling himself - I wonder if it's worth it to try? - Todoroki suddenly stopped laughing and turned to the blond with a nervous smile on his lips._

 _\- You ... you want to try? - The blond seemed to ponder for a few seconds and then respond._

 _\- No - he said finally - what we have is temporary, not worth further complicating with sex._

 _Todoroki felt his smile die lightly, then stabilize his feelings._

 _\- You're right, it's not worth the trouble - said the boy, feeling a piece of his heart break every time he heard it._

 _End Flashback_

The room that was quietly listening to Bakugou's narrative fell into a joint burst of laughter. Sero, Kirishima and Kaminari threw themselves on the floor in tears, Momo herself was red with shame, and at the same time looking very amused.

\- I can't believe you persuaded Todoroki to do that - Jiro said - It was very cool, but ... I can't imagine him doing it.

\- He was so embarrassed, he looked like the damn tomato - Bakugou said, rubbing his face to make the silly grin go away, causing another burst of laughter from his colleagues - He spent weeks hiding from Mineta.

\- Poor Todoroki - Aoyama said - he does not deserve you as a boyfriend.

\- I WENT A MONTH WITHOUT GETTING LOOKING FOR YOU TWO - Exploded Mineta - AND I NEVER BEEN LOOKING FOR A LINGERIE.

\- That was the intention - said the blond man, unable to shake his smile - I also spent months unable to look at you without laughing, but everything is surmountable - and a new circle of laughter filled the room.

\- Dammit Bakugou - Toru said - So you and Todoroki are not only a secret couple, but are they still a nice couple? - The laughter was still around the room when Bakugou sued that sentence.

\- A nice couple - he repeated analyzing that phrase - is ... maybe - he said, shaking his head to take that thought from himself - I just need to be less of a fool - he confessed, remembering their conversation two weeks ago. stopped again when he had an epiphany - to be less idiot ... what the fuck!

\- What's it? - Midoriya asked wiping the laughter tears of his face, but Bakugou did not answer, he pulled the cell phone looking for the contact of someone.

\- I know how we're going to detonate with that guy - he said, looking at his watch, seeing that his time was almost over.

\- As?

\- Basic rule of every online game - said the other, finding the number and listening to the phone call - to go fight with a demon, you invoke another - the line answered and an angry voice answered.

\- What Katsuki?

\- Hey witch, get your broom I need help - Bakugou said to his beloved mother.


	5. First Hours

When Katsuki arrived at the infirmary, the entourage was already leaving. There was a slight argument among the lawyers, but he did not care, none of them would be a match for his demon, not even in his best days.

\- Bakugou, are you staying the night? - asked Aizawa-sensei, watching the boy approach the door, before Bakugou answered something, Endeavor's lawyer interrupted.

\- You must be Todoroki's best friend - he concluded analyzing the boy from top to bottom - Have you been here since the beginning, young man?

\- Yes - said Bakugou, turning to the group that now had his attention focused on him - and I'm not Shouto's friend ...

\- Actually Bakugou and Todoroki are rivals at school ... - Aizawa tried to explain, but Bakugou was faster.

\- He's my boyfriend - he said, frowning - Now if you'll excuse me, I need to stay with him, and help him sort things out tomorrow.

\- How you ...- Endeavor's lawyer began, but Bakugou shot him a sharp look.

\- We've been together a long time, I know all the shit that happens to him, so ... - he closed his eyes waving as polite as he could for the group and entered the infirmary.

He closed the door approaching the bed of the reddish half, Shouto was with the good eye swollen and with an empty expression, it was obvious that he had cried.

\- You look more exhausted than before - Bakugou said, putting the bag of things beside the bed. Todoroki just raised a hand to him, a simple gesture that called for contact.

In response, Bakugou grabbed his hand, planting a kiss between his fingers. The hand was cold, as if life were gradually coming out of that body.

\- Recovery Girl cured my ribs - he said wearily.

\- And the leg?

\- She said she can't do it all at once, she's going to suck hard on me - she explained, feeling the room spin.

\- Good choice - Bakugou said, stroking the other's fringe - Let me tell you something, we're dating again.

\- Oh really? - Todoroki chuckled at the indifferent face of the other - when did this happen?

\- Not long ago - said the blonde – don't worry about those details.

\- I thought we were both not meant to last - he tried to retake the topic, but Bakugou planted a quick kiss on his lips, silencing the argument - Katsuki...

\- This time it's going to be serious - he said, his lips pressed against the boy's - it's too dangerous to leave you alone.

Todoroki laughed, feeling his chest ease for the first time since being beaten by his father. Bakugou returned the starting position picking up the bag.

\- And you're smelling like a fucking hospital - he said - Come on, I'll bathe you.

\- Are you going to bathe me? - asked the other half shocked - my ribs are well, I can bathe.

\- And run the risk of you falling for the damn bathroom with that fucked leg - said the blonde – don't count on it Half.

Without option Todoroki was lifted from the bed and with the help of Bakugou they arrived at the bathroom of the infirmary, supporting Todoroki in the sink the blonde began to undress it without modesty.

\- Katsuki - started the boy blushing seeing the ability with which you boyfriend could take off his clothes so fast - I don't know if it is a good time, but ... I'm happy that we're together again - Bakugou stopped at the act of unbuttoning Shouto's pants and stood upright standing face to face with the boy.

-Me, too - he said, feeling an inexplicable sense of finally saying it honestly - but you know things will only get complicated from now on.

\- Why? - asked Todoroki confused trying to read the boy - in ... it was never a problem.

\- Because nobody knew before - said the blonde - now everyone will know that you are mine, and I don't like it when they hurt what is mine.

Todoroki widened his eyes disbelievingly, while Bakugou just smiled an attempt at reassuring laughter.

\- Who did you tell it to?

\- So far? The people in the dorm, the circus that was here ...

\- Did you tell my father's lawyer? - asked now in a state of panic - Katsuki, if he finds out ...

\- That's what I want - he snapped -I want that old man to find out, and try to do something against you.

\- I ... - began the hesitant redhead - who else did you tell?

\- For a witch! - he replied by unzipping her boyfriend's pants.

\- Did you tell your mother?

 **First hours**

The morning arrived faster than expected, as predicted by him, Endeavor's attorney had informed the hero about his son's relationship, and had probably advised the hero not to say anything, as public opinion could turn against him in minutes.

Smart in the same proportion, Bakugou made his show. He was not a polite boy, his mother and the whole planet knew this well, but he knew how to behave at the right times, so when Enji came to get Todoroki, he made a point of introducing himself and saying that he was very concerned about Shouto.

Poor Shouto had spent the night talking to his boyfriend who tried to distract him in every way, but inside he knew there was something going on behind his back, and now watching Bakugou be so civilized with the man that he mentally killed every saint day, he had his confirmation.

\- If you don't mind, sir - Bakugou said in a tone so solemn that Todoroki was sure it was a recording - I would like to accompany Shouto to the house, only until he settles in, I will be brief.

Endeavor's face was pure distrust and disgust, but he could not do anything, there were many people in the room and the ward had cameras, an oversight and all was lost.

\- I'll allow - he said firmly - I only want my son's good.

\- I'm sure so - Bakugou said, helping Shouto sit in the wheelchair, Enji made a note that he was about to push the chair, but Bakugou took control - You may, I'll take him.

And then the party left the U.A. to Todoroki's home. Leaving the school was hell, the paparazzi got thousands of photos of Todoroki being led by Bakugou, some statements from Endeavor and his lawyer, it was all a big joke, Bakugou put Shouto in the car quickly, put away the chair and stood beside him.

Before anyone else entered, he motioned for the driver to continue his journey.

\- Comfortable? - asked the blond when Todoroki rested his head on his shoulder - you look very relaxed.

\- The shock of hearing you say two complete sentences without an insult left me like this - the other snuggling closer.

\- I read a dictionary yesterday - he teased, running his fingers through Shouto's hair - Are you proud?"

\- The feeling gets closer to worry - said the boy, looking at the window where dozens of people were still watching the car - Will not you tell me what you're up to?

\- No - he said, planting a kiss between the other's hair - And it's going to be this way for the moment, I just wait a few days that my associates and I are going to stop this - Shouto frowned, now genuinely worried about turning away from the blond to face him.

\- Your associates?

\- Yes, my associates - he repeated without taking his hand off the other's hair - You know I like to work alone, but this time I decided to work as a team - Shouto let out a long sigh wondering how to answer that, he wanted to fight with his boyfriend, but something inside him said that he should not, Bakugou looked so calm, he really seemed to know what he was doing.

\- Do I need to worry? - He asked with no choice.

\- Not with that - Bakugou said, and he leaned back against the other man's shoulder.

After a few minutes, and much difficulty they entered the Todoroki residence, the classic Japanese-style mansion intimidated him, but Bakugou was not shaken, he set the chair aside and took Shouto in the arms, despite the boy being taller than blond, Bakugou had more muscle mass and was stronger, carrying him in his arms was easy.

Fuyumi was at the door waiting for the two and almost cried when he saw Shouto being brought by Bakugou, the blonde greeted her quickly, but then they were led through the house.

\- Fuyumi - Shouto called into Bakugou's arms - where is Mom?

\- In her room - said the girl - I asked her to wait until you set out to see you, I ... I did not know anyone else would bring you in. Are you a friend of the school?

\- Boyfriend - Bakugou replied, pressing Todoroki closer into his arms, the girl stagnated in the middle of the hallway, staring at both of them.

\- Boy ... Boyfriend? Does Dad know that?

\- I'm sure the whole country knows this now - Todoroki murmured, half-hiding his face in the crook of Bakugou's neck, the blond noticed the older man's discomfort and intervened.

\- Which one is his room anyway? - She asked wanting to take any embarrassing questions out of the way, this seemed to bring Fuyumi back to reality, she walked back to a room without a door.

Bakugou frowned as he entered the room. Todoroki's entire house was covered in Japanese tatami, which made it easy to walk around the house discreetly, but also helped to accommodate the beds in the same style. However, as he entered the room without a serious door to Shouto's room, he found wood, a polished and newly-laid wooden floor instead of the Japanese bed his boyfriend was used to, a normal American-style bed.

\- What ... what happened to my room? - Asked Todoroki, as confused as Bakugou.

\- Daddy thought it best to change your bed - she said, entering the room, every step she made made a horrible noise from the floor creaking - He thought sleeping on the floor would only make the pain worse, so he changed his bed.

\- What about the floor?

\- He said he was going to help us when you get out of bed - the girl continued - you know you can't do anything by yourself.

\- What about the doors? - Bakugou asked now irritated to see that the only room in the doorless corridor was Shouto's.

\- It's just to make it easy - explained the girl who seemed genuinely convinced of her father's goodwill - He took the door out of his bathroom too.

And just then Bakugou saw that the bathroom door of Shouto's suite had been removed, taking away all the privacy of the boy. In his arms he felt Shouto freeze in fear, that was not good, definitely not good.

\- Fuyumi - Todoroki began in a panicked voice - you ... you can put me in another room, one that was not so open, only as my leg improves.

\- I ... I wish, I had Shouto, but Dad said you were going to stay here - she explained awkwardly. And as if all the happiness he felt in the last hours had been sucked out of him, Shouto flinched in his arms.

\- Fuyumi, you can leave us alone for a few minutes - Bakugou said, walking with Todoroki to the bed and depositing him. The girl seemed hesitant, but conceded the minutes to both.

\- That's bad - said the exasperated boy - I can't lock the door Bakugou, I could always lock the door.

\- It's okay - said the blonde trying to be calm - he's not crazy to hurt you now that the guardianship has returned to him - insisted the blonde pulling his cell phone, and taking pictures of the room, the doors and Shouto.

\- What are you doing?

\- Arming me - he explained, pulling another cell phone out of his pocket, it was much smaller and lighter, it looked like the one who just called and received a message - hide it in a place that only you can find, anything I want you to call me that I arrive in a minute with an army.

\- Where did you get this cell phone?

\- Yaoyorozu - explained - Shouto don't let anything happen, you will stay here just a few more days, I need to know if you will be safe these days - asked the blonde. Todoroki could feel the tears of frustration at being kept in the dark wanting to leave, but he was strong, he trusted Bakugou, after all the blond trusted him to lie in the deposition, he deserved that vote.

\- Okay - I said, picking up my cell phone and putting it awkwardly under the pillowcase - Katsuki ... I really want to trust you, but don't leave me in the dark, tell me what's going on.

Bakugou took a deep breath, analyzing Todoroki's distressed features, even with his broken face, the anguish in his eyes, Shouto was still the most handsome person that Bakugou will ever come to. What they had developed for each other was too complex to be defined as feeling, it was comfortable. He felt peace near Shouto, and this worried him to the point of wanting to end it all, for a hero can't keep his guard as low as he left when the two were together.

The relationship of the two flowed as if it were the most natural thing in the world, nor could he tell the exact moment that the very hatred turned this, were Saturday afternoons in the course of the license, days exchanging messages and night trance hidden caresses of all friends . There was never anything very sexual, the closest of it was the fake sex for Mineta to hear, but nothing more.

Of course he was not blind, he knew how the boyfriend looked at him, but there was such a familiarity between the two seemed wrong to screw with all this intimacy with something like sex, at least not now. They would have their whole lives together, they could exploit this in a future together.

\- You remember when we stayed together and I said what we had was temporary? - said the blonde holding the redhead's gaze, Shouto just nodded his head in agreement - I lied.

\- Kat ...

\- What we both have is forever - said the blonde - and I'm going to fight for ours forever, Shouto, just trust me - The bicolored boy bit his lips in a sigh.

\- I trust - he murmured, raising his hand to flick the boyfriend's face. Bakugou smiled fondly and bent to join their lips. The kiss was calm and full of feeling, Shouto slowly sinking into his pillows, trying to keep him comfortable while devouring his lips, when they separated the redhead murmured in a whisper - stay with me until I fall asleep.

\- Okay - said the blonde, putting himself at the side of the bed, hugging the redhead who closed his eyes to rest from that long day.

U.A. dormitory

\- Is anyone going to explain to me what you're doing or not? - asked Aizawa to the class that kept his bags in hand, the tutelage of the school ended today, but he wanted answers from the class - why Bakugou said he was Todoroki's boyfriend?

\- Because he is - replied Uraraka - four months ago.

\- And your all knew that? - He asked looking at the group who nodded in agreement - bullshit, everyone in this school knows that those two hate each other.

\- It was a secret because of Todoroki's crazy father - Aoyama explained - but now that he knows, there's no reason to pretend.

\- Wait .. - Aizawa began - did you know about Endeavor?

\- Not that he was a villain who beats his son - Mineta began - but we knew he was an idiot trying to control Todoroki.

\- Aizawa-sensei - Midoriya interjected - Kachan only took it all openly because he was worried Endeavor would stop him from seeing Todoroki, so he opened it for everyone, that's all.

\- I was not born yesterday Midoriya, what are you up to? - The green-haired boy seemed genuinely inclined to say something, but the room clock struck seven o'clock.

\- Good holiday Sensei - said the other with a smile, he turned to the room and with a gesture of hand all left at the same time, leaving Aizawa alone in the dormitory with his thoughts.

House of the Bakugou (hours later)

Bakugou came home exhausted, it was past two in the afternoon he had not eaten anything. He had stayed with Shouto until the boy woke up for lunch, he fed him, gave the pain medication and then the other went back to sleep.

Fuyumi offered him food, but his concern was so great that he could not smell the food. Before leaving he tried to talk to Shouto's mother, but Fuyumi said she was still sleeping, so he chose not to wake her, he still asked for Enji, but the girl said he had not come back, they came in separate cars and Probably Endeavor's car took another destination.

Conformed he left Shouto under the care of his sister and went home, where probably his particular demon awaited him.

As he entered the kitchen he saw Mitsuki Bakugou standing in front of the kitchen island, scanning something on his computer.

\- What's up! - He said going straight to the refrigerator, but his movements were cut off by the voice as shrill as his own.

\- Don't give me your fucking jerk - she said with her hands on her waist - Not after the crap night I had, do you have any idea how much I slept for you yesterday?

\- I can't imagine - said the other - did you get something at least, or did you just stay awake all night to break my temper?

\- Of course I did - she snapped - but before we talk about how incredible I am, explain to me how the whole country seems to know that you've been fucking the bastard of Endeavor's son for four months, and I'm your mother's drug Knowing the fucking news?

\- It's none of your business - shouted Bakugou - but I and Shouto are not fucking! And yes, he's been my boyfriend for four months.

\- Katsuki - she warned sharply - when that shit is over I want an official dinner with this boy, where we go to a high-class restaurant.

\- If you mess with this shit, you might even put me in the fucking suit - said the other. She looked at him suspiciously as if she doubted his word.

\- With a tie?

\- With all the shit you want - the confident boy said - just say you found something.

\- Of course I found it - the woman informed him, turning the computer over to him - has a complaint filed. The complainant is a minor, just registered as D.T., they did not do exams, absolutely nothing, the young man arrived at the police station stating that his father beat him up and bothered him, no one bothered to know more about the story, they called his father the kid go get it and filed the case, however, someone picked up the audio statement, then - she clicked a key and or audio came out, it was a youthful voice, from someone who would be fifteen.

"What's your name, boy?"- asked the investigator.

"- Daisuke ... Daisuke Todoroki" - murmured the voice uncertain.

"Okay Daisuke, can you tell me why you're here at the police station?"

"I ... I want help ... I need someone to protect me," - he said in a whisper - "my father he ... he is not a good person, he ... he hurts me and ... someone needs help me"

\- Well - she said, stopping or sounding - it's only going to be there, because they must have gone off, but the clerk at the police station typed in the statement and Daisuke signed with the investigator.

\- Where do we get this?

\- Better than that - she said, opening the file - after unifying the systems, if security of the country with the judicial systems, everything is archived became available online, much easier, including testimonials, were six pages of testimony, but already it's something.

And Bakugou wanted to kiss that woman. Her mother was not an example of a mother, nor did she come close to it, not this good mother was Aunt Inko. Mitsuki was a kind of mother who worked, had a career and even when Katsuki was a child she would talk to him as if the boy were an adult. Mitsuki was not an exemplary mother, but she was the fucking best criminal lawyer in the country, so yes, she deserved a kiss from her son today.

Without waiting for her to stop him, Bakugou grabbed the woman's face and planted a kiss on his cheek. Immediately the blonde tried to hit a leg in it, but the boy dodged laughing.

\- She sent you very well - he said, smiling as he hugged her from behind, the woman looked more sulky than usual with his son's atypical expression of affection, but left him there, part of her liked it when Katsuki did it - what now?

\- I can do something with this, but I'd love to locate Daisuke - she said, rereading the statement, - so I can open the investigation and get your boyfriend off of his father, but with more evidence I could end him.

\- End how?

\- Special chain, maximum security without visiting right, and without any window to see the sky - she said, her eyes sparkling, Bakugou smiled, every time she screwed someone she had that look on her face - Can you locate this boy?

Bakugou paused for a few seconds reflecting on the last events of the day, and then he remembered something.

Flashback

U.A. Dormitory (minutes before going down to the common room)

Bakugou picked up Todoroki's belongings by putting them in a bag, Shouto had not bathed today, so probably he would enjoy taking the dirt out of the beating of his body.

He started to open his boyfriend's drawer when his phone rang, he had not had the phone since this morning when they went to infirmary Deku had taken his so he did not have to worry about bringing his, but now after bath he took pick up the cell phone.

A message had arrived:

From: 090-9876-2109

For: 090-9862-2242

"I have what you need - D.T."

End Flashback

First he thought it was some damn reporter trying to get some statement from some dormitory student, but now D.T., that was a coincidence.

He pulled out the phone itself by opening a message and clicking answer, but what if it's just a bluff? Fuck, he does not have time for this.

"Daisuke?" - he wrote by clicking send. He barely kept the phone when the sound of a message coming alerted him, opening the phone immediately he read:

"No more ... I have something that interests you" - Bakugou read the uncertain message but replied.

"Are you going to fuck with the old man?" He said, and the reply was immediate.

"I have stuff to fuck with everything" - and that was the answer he wanted to read.

Todoroki mansion 21:00 pm

When Shouto woke up his room was dark, in fact the whole house seemed plunged from the darkness, he tried to look for his alarm clock, but he had also been removed from the room. The boy moved between the pillows now feeling his bladder compressed. He had not used the bathroom all day.

He sat up in bed with some difficulty ready to get out of bed, but as soon as his foot hit the floor the new floor made a hellish noise, making the boy freeze. He stared into the surrounding darkness holding his breath, there was no noise in the house, the damn tatame guaranteed it.

Did anyone hear? If your father heard? He could go back to bed and pretend to sleep, but only the thought of going back to bed made his bladder ache more, he could do everything fast, he could limp to the bathroom and urinate very fast before anyone showed up.

Hanging between the doubt of doing something stupid and going back to sleep Shouto decided for stupidity, if he went back to bed now he would certainly urinate in bed, and that would be horrible. Taking a deep breath, he got up and left the bed quickly trying not to make a sound, but the damn wooden floor creaked with each step.

Trying anyway to be fast, he reached the bathroom getting rid of the noise of the floor, feeling the light in the dark he turned on the light to only then be surprised by a creaking wooden noise.

His heart stopped as his body stagnated in position, the steps were too heavy to be Fuyumi, and there was only one person in the house who would weigh so much.

\- You're finally awake - Endeavor's voice said from inside the room. Trying to get control Todoroki turned to the father who was now at the bathroom door watching him, he had a satisfied smile on his face and seemed to appreciate the fact that he finally got the smaller one cornered - I thought I was going to sleep through the night.

\- I ... - he began in the strongest tone he could get - I ... I just wanted to use the ... the bathroom - he managed to finish, he was shaking so badly, he had not even realized his body was practically shaking with panic - I'll be fast.

\- Don't be foolish, Shouto - said the other as his smile widened - You are sick, with a broken leg, let your father help you.

Todoroki's eyes widened as Enji stormed into the bathroom, the boy tried to back away, but that mass of muscles grabbed him by the arm bringing him close to him, he struggled to attack with his peculiarity, but neither the ice nor the fire left.

\- What was Shouto, you can't defend yourself? - asked grabbing the waist feather boy pressing his bladder - there is a lot nowadays that suppresses peculiarities, things easily accessible.

\- Let me go! - ordered Shouto trying to break free making the man press harder on himself. Endeavor looked more annoyed at the boy's request and pressed him into the sink, making his hip fit the smaller boy's incline, the position was embarrassing. The boy took a swallow of his breath as he felt his father's erection brush against itself.

\- You really thought I'd leave you with your peculiarity back to this house, you ungrateful young man - he said in the ear of the young man who was desperate, had never gotten so far, his father had never touched him like this - but since I am a Good father, I'll help you.

When Shouto felt the hand of his father untying the knot of his pajamas something in him woke up, the boy began to scream for desperate help, struggling in the other's arms. Endeavor just laughed, an amused laugh, as if the cry of despair of the younger boy delighted him.

Maneuvering Shouto like a doll, he went to the urinal lowering the boy's pajamas completely.

\- Let's go, Shouto, urinate for me - he said, his lips pressed to the child's ear. When Endeavor's large hand grabbed the member of the smaller Shouto he began to cry.

\- Please ... please don't ... don't do this - he pleaded desperately, every fiber in his body trembling with fear and despair, feeling his father's hand caress his cock - no ... please - he was sobbing so loud, the crying was so shamelessly that it was a miracle no one was listening.

\- I had you urinate boy - he said, pressing his strong arms around his waist, pressing his bladder harder. Shouto screamed in panic and shame as my body betrayed him by expelling the liquid, through tears and sobs, Todoroki Shouto urinated under his father's covetous gaze.

Enji grabbed him harder, making even the last drop of urine out of him, at the same time he felt something wet in his father's pants, and that only made him want to vomit, Endeavor coming in your clothes, enjoyed the torture of his son.

When there was nothing else inside Shouto, Endeavor let go of him and the boy went straight to the ground crumpling into a mess of sobbing and sobbing. He did not pay attention when his father turned on the discharge, or when he washed his hand, the only sound he wanted to hear was that of steps away from him, but the sound did not come. Shouto was too humiliated to look up and face that monster.

\- I can't wait until when you need to bathe - he said in a tone of pure satisfaction in his voice - and we're both going to have a lot of fun - and finally left the bathroom, leaving the rest of his son helpless trying to contain his new tears as he panicked , that was only the first few hours, he would not get it.

\- I ... I'm sorry, Katsuki ... - he murmured before a new sob of anguish brought new tears to his face.


End file.
